1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure of invention relates to a display device including red, green, and blue pixels that facilitate mask fabrication and pixel array suitable for high resolution and high aperture ratio, and a method of manufacturing the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display devices include a plurality of pixels provided in an area defined by a black matrix or a pixel defining layer. The display devices are classified into, for example, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), organic light emitting diode displays (OLED displays), plasma display panels (PDPs), electrophoretic displays, and the like according to light emitting methods.
Among the display devices, the OLED display does not require a separate light source and has advantages such as low power consumption, high brightness, and short response time, and thus it is receiving attention as the next generation display of portable electronic devices.
The OLED display generally includes a hole injection electrode, a light emitting layer, and an electron injection electrode. In the OLED display, a hole supplied from the hole injection electrode and an electron supplied from the electron injection electrode are combined with each other in the light emitting layer to form an exciton, and light is emitted by energy generated when the exciton falls to a ground state.
The OLED display includes at least one of red, green, and blue pixels so as to display full color images. The red, green, and blue pixels include red, green, and blue emission layers, respectively. In this case, the red, green, and blue pixels are separated from each other by a predetermined distance or more in order to prevent a color mixture.
Meanwhile, the size of a pixel decreases as higher resolution displays are increasingly being used. However, in order to prevent a color mixture, a space between respective pixels cannot decrease although the pixel size decreases. Therefore, an aperture ratio of the pixel decreases as resolution becomes higher.
Also, an opening of a mask to deposit an emission layer-forming material on each pixel decreases in area, and thus mask fabrication is difficult.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.